DESTINY OR LOVE
by kimmynosubaku
Summary: NEJI HYUUGA IS YOUR TYPICAL ICE PRINCE...COLD ,SEXY AND VERY DEADLY. TOO BAD HE CAUGHT THE WRONG GIRLS ATTENTION COZ NOW NO MATTER HOW COLD HE ACTS HE CANT KEEP HER FROM CAPTURING HID HEART...
1. Chapter 1

DESTINY OR LOVE?

**THIS IS MY VERY FIRST FAN FICTION...YAAAAY I AM SOOOO EXCITED...SOOO PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHERE I CAN IMPROVE AND PLEASE TAKE IT EASY ON ME!**

**P.S I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. THE ONLY THING IN THIS STORY THATS MINE IS THE CHARECTORS THAT I INTRODUCE LATER ON! ENJOY! **

**NAME: ATHENA UZUMAKI **

**RELATION: NARUTO'S ADOPTED SISTER(SHE LIVED WITH HAKU AND ZABUZA BEFORE HAKU ASKED NARUTO TO TAKE HER IN BEFORE HE DIED.)**

**LOOKS: LONG YELLOW HAIR LIKE NARUTOS'(COINCEDANCE THAT THEIR HAIR MATCHES) AND BROWN EYES, A SLIGHTLY LARGE BUST, WIDE HIPS AND LONG LEGS.**

**PERSONALITY:OUT GOING , SHY AND VERY VERY CONFIDENT IN HERSELF. GOOD HUMOURED, AND EVERYONE IS HER FRIEND (EVEN GAARA) **

**SKILLS: CHUNIN( HAS HIDDEN POWERS LIKE NARUTO. SHE IS THE DAUGHTER OF A DEMON THAT HAS NEVER BEEN CAUGHT BEFORE AND AQUARED ASSASSIN SKILLS FROM ZABUZA) **

**AGE:17**

CHAPTERN ONE: MISGUIDED

Neji cursed himself inwardly as he walked up the stairs of the apartment. How in the world Had he gotten himself into this mess. How was he to know that fate would turn against him the moment he needed it the most.

FLASHBACK

"YO...NEJI WAIT UP..." said a loud female voice. Neji turned around to see who was calling him so annoyingly loud. " What?!" he said as he saw Athena running towards him. Ten ten humphed when she saw Athena running toward her and Neji. Athena interrupted her time with Neji who she had a major crush on. She was just working up the nerve to ask Neji out.

" Uummmmm...Neji I am here to collect..." Athena said out of breath. "Collect what?!" he said coldly .

"Well...do you remember that you and I had abet before the chunin exams...you know when you went up against Naruto..."

"a bet..." then suddenly it hit him...he bet her that if he lost against Naruto he would take her out on a romantic date to any festival she wanted and kiss her at the end of the night...a kiss that would last five minutes...but after that night they would go back to just being ninja in the same village. She could see the look on his face... she smirked evilly at him... Ten ten was lost.

FLASHBACK END

He knocked at the door already dreading the day to come. The door swung open and there stood Naruto with the biggest grin on his face.

"You didn't see this coming didn't ya Neji?" Naruto asked chuckling .

Neji just growled with anger and let himself in. " Where is she, I'd like to get this night over with..." Neji was cut off. His breath had escaped his lungs when he saw her... She was beautiful...she wore a dress that resembled a kimono but it was not...it was cut over the beginning if her breasts and showed a tiny amount of cleavage. The dress was white with yellow patterns that resembled a rose, her hands made a loud clink sound as she moved, because of the gold bangles she wore. Her long hair pulled down from her usual pony tails, hair that reached just under her bottom. "WHAT?" she asked when the room went quiet.

Neji quickly pulled himself together as said " Let's go, I'd like for this to go as quickly as possible."

"AAAW come on Neji don't be like that...I want this day to last forever..." she said to him flirtatiously drawing patterns on his muscled chest. Tonight she was going to drive Neji Hyuuga crazy. Tonight he belongs to her Athena and no one else!

"OK... you know what I CHANGED MY MIND ATHENA...you are not going anywhere with him dressed like that!" shouted Naruto when he saw the look on Neji's face. Naruto loved being a big brother and sometimes his protective instincts would kick in. Athena knew that Naruto was protective over her and she loved him but tonight no one...NO ONE would spoil what she has planned for the Hyuuga.

She pulled Naruto aside, "Don't worry tonight I am going to torture him as payback for looking down on everyone especially you niisan. And I can softly promise you that his wallet will go home with a crater." She said as she gave him a wicked smile.

"Well are we leaving or not?!" asked Neji impatiently. " Coming Neji..." she said sweetly.

The streets were packed with stands of food games and rides. She saw Shikamaru with Ino and Sakura who were both pulling him to the rides they wanted to go on. Poor guy was being hauled from left to right.

" Hoi hoi guys..." she said as she pulled Neji to them.

They all turned to look at the voice they just heard screaming to them. Shikamaru looked relieved to see Athena. "Wooowwo never thought I'd see the day that that you two," she said pointing at the girls "...will start to play nice and finally share Shikamaru..."

"Aaaagh no way I would never share Shikamaru with billboard brow... she should give up while she could coz she is going down..." said Ino.

" YOU WISH...AS IF SHIKAMARU WOULD PICK YOU OVER ME..." shouted Sakura.

Shikamaru just looked at them and exhaled, then he turned to Athena and said " Why are you with Hyuuga?".

At that moment Neji said " I lost a bet to her and this is my payment."

" Ok see ya guys later, got places to go and people to see" said Athena laughing. The girls continued arguing without looking at Athena "What a drag..." said Shikamaru. Sakura and Ino had decided to like the same guy again...

"Ok Neji... what would you like to do first?" she asked Innocently. "I'd rather do nothing at all but tonight is all about you..." he trailed off

" Sweet...ummm let's go to the fares wheel I heard it goes nice and slow...maybe you and I can get to know each other a little better..." she said with a smile.

" Hn.." he grunted . She then took his arm and led him to the wheel. She made sure to hold his hand like his lover...gentle and very seductive. She wanted all the girls at the fair to assume that she and Neji were dating.

NEJI'S P.O.V

Her warm and gentle fingers held mine so tightly... her skin was so smooth. I wonder what the rest of her body feels...wait did I just think that?! Well I'd very much like to get this over with...and why are all these girls staring at us like that...all of a sudden we stopped in front of a large wheel.

"Ok looks like there is no line so let's go..."Athena said quietly. She took my hand and we found the ticket guy and handed him the tickets and we got on. Athena the sat next to me. GOD SHE SMELLS AMAZING... Of course I never told her that whatever perfume she was wearing was driving me crazy. "...see Neji so I told..." she trailed off. I could not even hear what she was saying, all I saw were those luscious pink lips of hers calling me to lean in and have a taste... I was going loco, but as usual I kept my face stoic. Geez I am such a good actor.

"So has anything like that ever happened to you Neji?" she asked. Wow, she has such deep eyes. "Hn" I said not really knowing what to say

"Hey Neji...what's life like inside the Hyuuga walls?" she asked me. This question snapped me right out of my trance. "Why do you need to know?" I hissed dangerously trying to scare her. "Because I am curious and don't talk to me with that tone...you know I hate it when you go all ice king on me." She said frowning. So cute...Must resist urge...must stay focused... "Its survival of the toughest. If your gentle and too kind like Hinata the others look down on you." I said thinking about every word I said, she is after all Hinata's best friend. "Is that why you act sooo cold?" she asked. I was surprised... she said I ACTED cold... " Among other things.'' I said looking out the window. She is starting to scare me because if she can see through this facade she can see how I feel, how broken I am...how much I am falling for this loud, go getter, unrefined girl...how much she has taken my heart...

**Weeel thats it for chapter one...phew had this idea for a while now... ppppppppllllleaaaasee review...if you do I'll make Neji strip for you...with his hair free and ...just review... **


	2. Chapter 2

DESTENY AND LOVE

ATHENA'S POV

As Neji and I are sitting enjoying the ride when I suddenly feel a disturbance in the force...because the is no way I'll believe what I saw was real...I mean come on I didn't really see Neji Hyuuga portray an emotion did I ? LIKE REALLY NOW...but the sad thing is that the emotion I saw in his eyes was sadness and such a deep, deep loneliness...the kind of loneliness that I have ever seen in two other people...one being the person that keeps me sane and shows me the love no one else could...not even my own mother... the other a self-centred power hungry idiot with low goals and a passion for hurting those who care about him the most...**hint: he put a chidori through his lovers heart...**

Anyway after the Ferris wheel has stopped I took Neji's hand again and dragged him to the Ninja ring toss(it's like ninja warrior with ring tosses as you do the challenges...if you don't know what that is well...Google it). I could feel the warmth of his large calloused hand and his cologne is soooooo heavenly...to me he smelt like the forest in spring with lots of flowers and trees blooming.

"Are you having a good time Ice daddy?" I ask

"well...wait what did you call me ?" he asks...Hmm guess he is paying attention then...

"Errrrrrrr I said are you have a good time Neji?

"Hn."

"What's with you and that sound...geeez its like you use it to hide what you really want to say...I mean you don't have to hide your thoughts from me dude..."

NORMAL POV

Neji looked at her as she continued talking. This girl was so different...insane but different. Neither of them notice that they were in line for the tunnel of horror until they were pushed in a cart and strapped on.

"Wait Neji...what ride are we on right n-n-now?" asked Athena voice shaking.

Neji looked at her, she was trying to look brave but he could see the fear in those golden brown eyes. Huuuhhhh looks like Athena is also afraid of ghosts like Naruto. Neji then smirked after seeing her fear. He then bent over and whispered in her ear...

"TUNNEL OF HORROR."

If Athena wasn't scared shitless she would have been turned on by Neji's low husky tone and hot breath tickling her ear. But right now she had some freaking out to do so instead she said " OH that's what I thought" and unconsciously slid close to Neji...not that he was complaining since that scent and body heat did things to him he never considered possible.

"Don't tell me that you...are afraid to ghosts...or spirits...or the dearly departed paranormal..." whispered Neji.

As Neji was busy whispering these things to Athena, she became very aware of Neji's cherry mint breath...the warmth that she was feeling through his clothes...she turned around and looked him in the eye. Wow...she dint notice that Neji had gotten that close...were his lips always that...light pink and full and luscious and beautiful and...wait what the hell is her mind doing?

"...Athena are you listening?" asked Neji when he saw Athena's glazed look. Neji then realised what Athena was looking at when he saw her eyes linger on his partly open lips. He smirked.

'Seems like someone likes what they see...'

Just to test the waters he leaned in a little closer and pecked her then he nibbled her bottom lip and pulled it gently.

'Her lips taste like apples and caramel and cherry?'

The two were too busy staring each other in the eyes to noticed that the ride has started. When Neji finally decided that he really wanted to taste her someone coughed...

" Neji-sama the ride is over..." said the conductor

LATER THAT NIGHT...

"Thanks for the Neji I really had fun with you even though you didn't really take me out... I mean I had to win a bet for you to ask me out...Huh you know...Naruto said that I was going to have a good time..." rattled oh Athena as she was playing with her bangles. Neji could see that Athena was nervous about the kiss...gooooood now its his turn to play...

" Athena...be quiet..." he said as he pressed her against the wall he nuzzled her neck and bit lightly on her neck. He then pressed kissing to her ear lobe and then he blew warm breath in her ear.

" Hmmmmmm...you taste wonderful..." he husked in her ear. Athena felt her breath hitch and felt Neji's hands on her hips and slowly, oh so slowly making their way to her romp. He then placed his hands on her globes and squeezed and he heard her give out a breathless moan. He smirked as he kissed down her neck again to her cleavage and the he kissed the ridge of each breast. After he got the ridge nice and wet he blew and the cold sensation caused her to shiver. Athena pressed closer to Neji and felt something hard poking her stomach and she started moving her body in a circular motion and she heard Neji grunt. She then pulled his head away from her neck and pecked him one, twice then crashed their lips together.

For a while they just massaged each other's lips and held each other close. Neji's mind was overflowing with bliss as he felt those sweet cherry-apple-caramel and warm lips on his own. Athena had the same but different experience...the possessive way Neji held her made heat run through her blood and the demon part of her wanted her to mate him and claim him as her own. Then Neji decided that he wants to taste a little deeper so he pulled away and looked at Athena's face...she looked flushed and her eyes we glittering gold...although Neji was fascinated by this he bent down again and pressed their lips together and this time he licked her bottom lip and he was surprised when she immediately opened for him... their muscles twisted around each other and Neji went over every spot of Athena's mouth. He then pulled away and kissed Athena's cheek.

" As much as I'd love to devour you more," he said as he licked his lips and ran his eyes over her ravaged form " I must go to dodge your brother's wrath because if he keeps looking at me like that... I think I might melt." HE began walking away then suddenly he stopped and said monotonously " I have kept my end of the bargain and I expect you to do the same.

Athena felt like her heart was ripped her heart out as she fell from cloud nine and got hurt by gravity (A/N: GUESS WHAT SONG I WAS LISTENING TO AND I'LL DO A ONE SHOT REQUEST YoU ASK OF ME...AS LONG AS ITS NARUTO OR BLEACH OR A CROSSOVER). She put on her poker face and said in a faked happy voice with the sparkle gone from her eyes "Sure Neji...whatever you say...". He nodded and walked away.

What he didn't see was tears gathering in her eyes...

He didn't see Naruto hug her and glare at his direction...

He dint see the way he pained her...

...

...

...

_**WELL THATS THE END...GEEZ SOUTH AFRICA IS HOOOOT...OH AND THE A/N AT THE TOP IS STILL EFFECTIVE...THE WINNER WILL RECIEVE A LEMON OF THEIR CHOICE AND GAARA DRAPPED IN RED ROSE PETALS ON YOUR BED...**_

REVIEW AND JOIN THE VOLTOGMA REGIME...**LONG LIVE THE CHOCOLATE BUNNY EMPOROR...HIZAAAAHHH!**

OH DID I SAY THAT ALOUD...HEHEEE ERRRRRM...

JA NE...(RUNS TO THE EMPOROR)


End file.
